


Every Time You Kiss Me

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [23]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Bath Sex, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Not too Explicit I think, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: "every time you kiss me, you tremble like a child".He teases her with that smirk, his trademark, that handsome hot guy.Two-shots.First Chapter : Second Kiss On The BattlefieldSecond Chapter : Every Time You Kiss Me





	1. Second Kiss On The Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I frustratingly check back and forth on AO3, still not enough story and not find another new story that can satisfy me so I did the obvious : I write it by myself

Usually, a lover... well, some of them still aren’t a lover, so let’s just mention them as a couple. As a human being, when they fall in love, usually they will remember their first kiss and their last kiss with their couple.

If you ever ask other person about their first kiss, what will they tell you? Maybe some people won’t tell you because of shy, or else some people will tell you with pleasure just because they are so bold or narcissist like Jae Ha (hey?!).

Wherever and whenever it is, every couple can share their kiss, maybe at the hidden place or even in the middle of the town while ignoring the crowd people around them. But do you ever remember when do you get your second kiss or even imagine your second kiss? Especially if you get your second kiss in front of so many people, even in front of your family at the battlefield?

.

 _“could i do that? Would i be able to keep calm with him right before my eyes?”_.

It’s what he’s thinking about since a moment ago. He has agreed with Yona in secret that Soo Won wouldn’t do anything meaningless and he knows his princess won’t avert her eyes anymore, she will face **him**. Of course he’s thinking about it. Within the circumstances, can he still keep calm even if he will meet with Soo Won face by face?

Just when Mizali will cut Gobi and his man to pieces, Han Dae as messenger from Wind Tribe comes with letter from Tae Woo. Tae Woo tells them at his letter, right now Yotaka in his Tribe’s care and Soo Won will come with General Tae Woo as Wind Tribe’s representative and Lady An Lily as Water Tribe’s representative. Of course, Tae Woo doesn’t forget to include the incident that make Yotaka get injured at his letter.

“your majesty ordered us to check upon Xing’s military campsite condition”.

Finally Gobi and his man can be arrested when everything is settled down by Soo Won and Tao’s anti-war faction, not to mention Kouren and her follower have already been calm down and agree to face Soo Won with Tao by her side. But the problem is still unclear, at least for Yona and her companion. Just when Keishuk orders Sky Tribe to arrest Yona, Hak and the others, when Tao and Kouren is about to ask their subordinates to protect Yona and her companion, Hak swinging his Tsu Quan Dao to Soo Won with intense of killing him. This time, Soo Won dodges Hak’s Tsu Quan Dao with his sword and face by face, they begin fighting with intention of killing each other after Hak takes down Joo Doh easily. Yona won’t freeze in the place this time, she runs after Hak and steps in between Hak and Soo Won, asking both of them to stop their fighting. And what she is doing after that truly surprising them even more.

.

At first, Hak can keep his calmness with Yona squeezes his arm, standing by his side but in the end, he can’t bear it anymore. He can’t keep calm after Keishuk orders his men to arrest him and the dragon, blaming them as the criminals of killing the late King Il and kidnapping princess Yona. He doesn’t care anymore, he can’t take it anymore, what he wants right now just killing Soo Won, Keishuk and his men who trying hurt the precious people for him. He runs to the front, swinging his Tsu Quan Dao to dodge arrow that coming to his way. Joo Doh raises his twin swords, blocking his way but it won’t take a long time for him to take him down even if Joo Doh manages to make him bleeding at his thigh and his side.

This time Soo Won raises his sword, asking Hak to stop while holding his Tsu Quan Dao like that **night** “this isn’t the right time and place to finish our business, besides how can you still fighting with that wound?”.

“like the hell i will care about that? What i want right now just kill them, all of them who hurts the people i treasure and you’re on top priority of my list...”.

His determination and murderous intention is enough to make Soo Won feel his bone chilled.

When the four dragon warriors wake up, they see Yona running and stepping in between Hak and Soo Won “STOP!?”.

Soo Won stops his step, his hand clutching his sword and his sword stops right in front of Yona’s face as red-haired princess standing in front of him. Tears glistening from her lavender eye and dampening her cheeks, but her blazing eye that make him freeze at his place.

Yona doesn’t care if everyone see her crying right now but she doesn’t want if something happened to Hak, it’s her fear of lost Hak that make her stand in front of Soo Won “if you want to kill him, then kill me first?!”.

Hak sighs frustratingly, knowing well what’s going through in her minds that make her crying like this, so he wraps his hand around her petite shoulders, hugging her from behind and whispering “stop crying... when would you realize of how ugly your face when you’re crying?”.

It’s enough to snap Yona and stop her tears. She turns her back, smacking his head for mocking her even in this situation “screw you?!”.

Hak pats her shoulder with reassuring smile on his face for a while “then don’t interrupt me again and please step back, princess… I must kill him, **now** …”.

This reminds her of the time when he said ‘goodbye’ to her in front of the gate of Fuuga.

Yona feels like she would not able to see him again if she let him go, just like this time.

“HAK?!”, Yona doesn’t know what has gotten into her, again. What’s going through on her mind just that she must stop Hak if she doesn’t want to lost Hak, maybe because they will capture Hak for trying take the King’s head or even worse... he will be executed here and die.

No.

She can’t bear it anymore if she has to lost him, too.

She doesn’t want to lost her precious one anymore.

So she, with her full strength, jumps into him, pushing him down to the ground and keeps clinging into him, sitting on top of his body. Even if Hak lets out a single hiss as impact of his shoulder’s and his side’s wound that feel hurt because of being hit to the ground plus the weight of Yona’s body landing on top of his body, Yona won’t stop this time. With a single apologize in her mind that she will tell him her reason and apologize to him later, after she wraps her arms around his shoulders, Yona grabs his collar with one hand while the other one grabs the back of his head.

One more time, Yona kisses him, ignoring the widened eyes and gasps around them.

The only thing, sort of her reflex that come into her mind to stop Hak.

And it works (of course, it is?!).

His expression right now is the same with his expression after their first kiss before she parted with him at Ogi’s place.

He freezes at his place.

Soo Won narrows his eyes and raises his eyebrow “...what did you do just now?”.

Yona hides Hak’s face on her chest, glaring to Soo Won and speaking with hint of protectiveness in her voice “what? it’s clear, right? He is **mine** , so what’s the problem with kissing him?”.

So bold, Yona. That’s what the King and several people here think about.

This time, Hak lift his face towards her and grabs her chin “you’re really...”.

Just when they think Hak will kiss her back, light-headedness because of lost too much blood make his head spin one more time _“_ _damn_ _,_ _I_ _’m too sleepy...”_.

He feels everything is going numb before everything is turned into pitch black.

When Hak’s head drops to her shoulder, Hak’s pale face as he lost conscious is enough to make Yona’s panicked, cradling his head on her lap and clapping his cheek “ah, Hak?! Wake up?! Pull yourself together?! Don’t die?!”.

With broad grin at his face, Zeno appears beside her before patting Yona’s head “calm down, little miss... the mister just lost consciuous”.

Yun bows his head in agreement after crouching beside them and checking upon Hak’s wounds “uh-huh, looks like it’s because of losing too much bloods”.

Jae Ha grins broadly and pokes Hak’s cheek to make sure that Hak really has lost his consciousness “hey, it isn’t fun if you die after you get your first kiss, right? I will lose my own happiness to tease you”.

This time Algira tilts his head “what did you mean, Jae Ha-nyan? It isn’t their first kiss because this indeed isn’t the first time for me to saw their kiss”.

Vold covers Algira’s mouth even if it’s too late “Idiot-Gira, you don’t know the circumstances!?”.

And... here we go, when their eyes turn to Yona, Yona covers her face which as red as her hairs.

After pinching his cheek, Tae Woo taps Lily’s shoulder with his fingertip “uh, excuse me… Lady Lily, but could you slap my face?”.

Lily furrows her eyebrow “...and what for?”.

“only want to make sure this isn’t dream”.

“very funny”, Lily slaps his face twice and tilts her head “do you wake up already?”.

“...so it’s not only my dream or delusion at all!?”.

Ignoring Tae Woo who stands still and freezes at his place, Lily runs into the crowd, sitting in front of Yona and grabbing both her hands “wait, Yona!? since when did you two became a lover?!”.

Blushing hardly, Yona tries to keep calm “I’ll explain later?!”.

Maybe this is how older sister’s feeling when her little sister can take her crush down, so Lily hugs her tightly “KYAAA!? Congratulations, Yona!? Finally, you make it!? It’s not too long after that night you told me that you love him, you really make it!?”.

Yona blushes furiously, lowering her head further “Lily, could we just talk about this later, please? It’s too embarrassing...”.

“and do you think kiss him in front of everyone isn’t embarrassing?”.

Everyone in her group nod their head in agreement of Lily’s point and it makes Yona mortifying even more “LILY?!”.

Lily laughs heartily after seeing Yona’s priceless reaction and leaning her forehead to Yona’s “nah, all jokes aside, I’m serious, you know? Congratulations~”.

Yona smiles sheepishly after covering her mouth, her cheeks still red because of shy “...thank you”.

“hey, it’s fine to be honest with yourself, Yona dear~ I bet Hak would return your love, after all this time he’s...”.

Before Jae Ha finishes his word, Hak who wide awake now, manages to stop him with smacking his chin “shut up, you pervert!?”.

When she’s aware of Hak’s limp, Yona supports him “Hak, no, don’t move!?”.

Hak waves his hand, rubbing his temple “just a little dizzy... Gosh, I even didn’t have time to black out for a while...”.

Yun smacks both of Jae Ha’s and Hak’s heads before lifting his forefinger “hey, guys... all of you don’t forget that we’re still at battlefield, right? Before we give our congratulations, first... let’s retreat so I could make red rice at our place to celebrate their relationship”.

All of members Happy Hungry Bunchs turn to the genius pretty boy, Yun gets the point.

Hak carries Yona bridal-style, ready to run away the first “okay, let’s retreat”.

Yona taps Hak’s bicep “wait, Hak?! put me down?! I still could run by myself!? Your shoulder, leg and side’s wounds!?”.

Hak only raises his eyebrow “just shut up or I’ll shut your mouth with the same way with what you did to me just now”.

Yona feels frustrated at her bodyguard’s recklessness, leaning her face to his shoulder “argh?! you stubborn idiot!? you’re so mean!?”.

Hak smirks smugly “don’t forget that we still have to talk”.

Yona hides her face over Hak’s shoulder before looking at Lily who smiles broadly, waving her hand “bye bye~”.

Far away, Yona and others can hear Tao’s voice, too.

“princess Yona!? Everyone!? Thank you very much?! Please come here sometimes?!”.

Yona and the others just wave their hands and keep running away, far away from their pursuers. After even their shadows can’t be seen again, Tae Woo begs Lily to tell him about everything she know of Yona and Hak. Lily agrees to talk with him. Looks like their conversation will become interesting. Either Soo Won and Kouren or their subordinates look distracted of what just happened on the battlefield. Seems like they need several minutes to process about what just happened and then it become famous rumor, about the flower of love blooming in the middle of the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before anyone claim or protest, this work is re-make from my story and my twin sister's story in FFN. The first chapter is written by my twin and the second chapter is written by me. We mix it into one story here because my story is the sequel of my sister's story. The reason of why we re-make this because we have to fix the errors and hopefully the story is better now. Hope you enjoy this ^_^


	2. Every Time You Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even sorry for change this into Mature with a bit explicit scene here (I guess)  
> Any of you wonder what song this is, it's Lacie - Every Time You Kiss Me (OST. Pandora Hearts)

“why did you kiss me on the battlefield?”.

Yun, Kija, Shina (with Ao on his lap as usual), Jae Ha and Zeno are resting their head above their palms, cross-legged on their ankles. They stare to the tensed couple before them and like the hell they can sleep if this matter is still unclear. Hak crosses his hand before his chest, looking down to Yona who tries to avoiding eye contact with lowering her head in front of him. It feels like he punishes her. She blushes furiously, bright red as her hair. Since their friends become witnesses of her impulsive action, she can’t run away easily this time.

Yona lifts her head, only to casting her head down again with flush on her cheek “…Hak, I’m sor-”.

“what I need isn’t your apology, princess…”, Hak cuts her unfinished word off, his tone cold and sharp, the sign that he tries to calming down himself while restraining whatever his intention before he gets explanation from Yona “…just give me an explanation I could accept, please”.

Yona has a feeling that she has been punished by Hak. No wonder, she kissed him **twice** without his agreement. Wait, does someone need a permission or agreement if certain someone wants to kisses other?

Yona smacks her cheeks _“stupid question, Yona_ _._ _If they are a lover, it needn’t but I and Hak_ _aren’t_ _lover?! How could you kiss someone who isn’t your lover in front of others? **twice!**? No wonder if Hak_ _is_ _pissed or mad to you?! No matter how close both of you since childhood, you’re supposed to not kiss him in front of the other?!”_.

Hak gets impatient “princess?”.

Yona avoids eyes contact, twiddling both her forefingers “that’s, I remembered what the lady-in-wait on the Hiryuu Castle said about how to shut a man’s mouth, so what I did… sort of the way to stop you from doing something stupid that would endanger your life and because I don’t wanna lose you… I…”.

Yun, Kija, Jae Ha and Zeno collapse to the side in a row.

 _“Yona / princess / Yona Dear / Miss_ _,_ _w_ _hat have you done?!”_.

That is what Yun and three others thinking of.

You’re asking Shina? Let’s see.

Shina sits in the end of the rows from his collapsed friend, struggles to stay still while petting Ao in his hand _“…”_.

(As usual, we don’t know what our cinnamon roll is thinking, so let’s just go back to our tensed couple).

Hak only stares to Yona, narrowing his eyes in disbelief for a while. Yona only able looks down to the ground with bright flush on her cheeks.

“…fine, I’ll change my question, then”, Hak sighs, looking down to Yona after opening his eyes “then what was that thing you did to me back at Ogi’s place about?”.

The collapsed members (remember, except Shina and Ao) immediately sit down with the exact same mind _“wait, there’s still something more?”_.

Yona stiffens, her complexion is the same color as her hair which invites curiousity from the other members. She quickly drags Hak to come with her to another place “there’s no way I could speak properly with everyone watching us like this!? Let’s speak at another place?!”.

Hak receives whatever his fate will be, only following her behind as she pulling him “…whatever”.

Yun shouts to them before they disappear between the bushes “oi!? Thunder Beast, are we need to exchange the sleeping position!?”.

Hak shouts back “needn’t?!”.

Jae Ha grins ear to ear, totally amused by this situation “…should we follow them behind?”.

Zeno shakes his head “Ryokuryuu, don’t”.

This time Kija agrees with Jae Ha “what if Hak does something weird to the princess!?”.

“come on, guys”, Yun sighs in exasperation before pointing the ever silent Blue Dragon “we have Shina to watch them here”.

After a little while, Shina tilts his head to the side “…?”.

Yun raises his eyebrow, knowing something might have happened “what’s wrong, Shina?”.

“…they’re back, but Hak is mad”.

As the question mark appears on their head, they see Hak and Yona indeed are coming back, like Shina says. Hak’s scowled face shows obvious bad mood and Yona’s confused face shows that she wondering if she has said something wrong. Without a word, Hak quickly goes into the tent.

Yona crouches in front of the tent’s flap, still doubt what to say but reaching the tent’s flap “eng, Hak? Could we…”.

Her word is cut off in the midway again because Hak opens the tent’s flap, scowling.

“why don’t you use that greeting to Droopy eyes? He would be pleased rather than you did that to me”, Hak mocks her before flapping the tent shut and quickly lying on the bed inside, threatening from inside the tent with the tone that showing he is deadly serious “Hak is tired, he only wants to sleepi, don’t disturb him unless you want to get a kick on your ass”.

After Shina tells them that Hak has fallen asleep, Jae Ha twitches his eyebrow “…why me?”.

.

Next morning, when Yona’s awake, she can’t find Hak on the campsite.

Shina tells her that he is on the river “in the early morning, he said while picking his weapon that he’d catch a bear and he was really going back with a bear and a deer…”.

Zeno adds “just now after left the bear and deer here, mister was going to take a bath”.

Yona sighs _“he is avoiding me”_.

When Yun asks her what they were talking about that make Hak mad like that and Jae Ha asks her to take her time and tells them about what happened, Yona stretches her hand to Yun and Jae Ha “Yun?! Jae Ha?! What should I do?!”.

After telling them what she did to Hak on Ogi’s place (which Jae Ha and Yun have predicted) that she kissed him before parted way with Algira and Vold as the witnesses, Shina tries to wake Kija up because Kija looks like lost his soul while Zeno pats Yona’s head encouragingly as Yona covers her blushing face with both her hands, totally embarrassed.

Yun narrows his eye and raises one of his eyebrow as he trying to hold his laughter “then… what make him mad like that? What are you talking about with him?”.

Yona lowers her hand, taking a deep breath before answering “…that’s…”.

* * *

“so, that was?”.

“that was…”, Yona holds her breath before shouting out loud “a greeting!!”.

“…huh?”, Hak’s face is pulled into stunned expression, speechless in disbelief before narrowing his eyes and asking “please give me an explanation I can accept”.

 _“give me a break!!”_ , Yona covers her face before lowering her head further, scared of his reaction “…I… I won’t do it again, so… I’m sorry…”.

Yona lifts her head, looking straight to his face, Hak narrows his eye and throws his gaze to other direction “…an apology isn’t what I…”.

After being silent for a while, Hak turns his head and starts walking away with his back facing her “…it doesn’t bother me, so it’s alright”.

When they’re about to back to the campsite, Yona asking him about what does he want to talk about to her that he had mentioned as they were running away from the assassins.

“ah, about that…”, Hak stops his step, asking her without looking back “…the hairpin, is it okay for you to not take it back?”.

“...what for?”, Yona furrows her eyebrow, the feeling of her tightened chest and suffocating silence envelop between them after that and it makes her asking him to turn his head “Hak, look at me and answer my question… what for? For what else I took back the hairpin, Hak?”.

Hak refuses to looking back, instead answering her with his back still facing Yona “…because isn’t the hairpin important to you? If not, you wouldn’t endanger yourself to looking for it and trapped on the poisonous snake’s lair, back then… when we were still on that woods…”.

Hak’s words feel stinging on her chest, so she pushes him from behind which make Hak who just falls forward, dropped down to the ground.

Yona pulls his collar, forcing him to face her before she shouting right in front of his face “it was the past!? That’s right, that hairpin is important for me, but Yun and the Four Dragons are far more important for me?!”.

Hak stares to her with inscrutable expression, asking with his monotone deep voice “then tell me, with what kind of feelings did you let the hairpin go to Ogi, princess? For you, the hairpin… it was a ‘memory’ for you, wasn’t it?”.

“like you said, Hak… the hairpin is the ‘memory’ and the reason of why I didn’t throw away the hairpin that I received from Soo Won was, so I would never forget that night… or so I convinced myself, but…”, Yona is casting her head down, eyes narrowed slighlty “in reality… somewhere deep in my heart, I probably still wanted to believe in him, in Soo Won… that Soo Won we known all along this time is still there… even if I think I should never forgive him, I never truly wanted to kill him… because all those time we’re spending together, the gentleness he shown in front of us, no matter what, I just can’t feel like it’s all fake… I’ve already let go of that hairpin, but… what will you do if I still want to take it back?”.

Fearing of his reaction, Yona gasps when she lifts her face.

“like I said to you before, princess… that hairpin is yours, so it’s up to you, what you want to do with it, but… be careful when you’ve taken it back already, never show that ‘filth thing’ in front of me, because...”, Hak stands, smirking with the slight of the murderous intention aura around his body, deep sadness and misery on his sapphire eyes “…honestly, I wanna smash it”.

Yona flinches before she is able to follow him behind “…Hak?”.

“ah, and for the kisses… neither the greeting at Ogi’s place nor the battlefield, let’s just think of it as nothing like it never happened… I’m so sorry because I have been a burden for you, because I’ve been too dumb till you was forced to do that just to stop me…”, Hak turns his head, smiling sadly over his shoulder “thank you very much for your concern”.

* * *

“that’s what happened… I know his reaction if we’re talking about Soo Won always down and I want to convince him that he’s never been a burden to me, because the truth is the opposite, right? But I haven’t able to explain it to him because he keeps avoiding me…”, Yona wipes her tears before blinking her eyes when she looks her friend collapsing in a row (again) “huh?”.

Jae Ha covers half of his face “ah, poor Hak… I understand now, why does he mad…”.

“Yona, before we make it all crystal clear…”, Yun sighs in exasperation, raising his eyebrow and the corner of his lips is pulled into sour “answer me honestly… have you ever fallen in love with King Soo Won?”.

Yona turns her head, averting her eyes “that’s… I’m not?!”.

Yun inquires “yes, we know to **_who_** your heart settle in **now** , exactly, but I’m asking you how about in the past? Before you have fallen in love with Hak?”.

Yona finally nods her head with scowling face before asking him back “what does your question have to do with the matter we are discussing here, anyway?”.

Yun tells the conclusion of the matter “Yona… do you know that makes it sound like you’re saying that you’re still in love with King Soo Won, right?”.

Yona surprises “WHAT?! NO?! That’s not what I meant…”.

“we’re understand that’s not what you meant, Yona Dear… but with the way you’re speaking with him and the way the conversation was going, saying that makes it sound like you’re still in love with King Soo Won and you’re not interested in Hak as a man or even consider him as a man, instead thinking him as a mere rebound or replacement after being rejected by your first love”.

Yun nods “what’s more, the Thunder Beast being the Thunder Beast makes it even worse”.

Yona narrows her eyes with baffled expression “…that’s what it sounds like…?”.

Yun convinces her “that’s what it sounds like~”.

Yona turns pale, she’s messed it up again?! “but how could he…”.

“actually, it’s not Zeno’s business to interfere, but it’s because the Mister has been in love with the little miss all along this time. No wonder if he thought that Miss is still in love with the King guy after he heard Miss’s word last night…”.

Again, in silence, Yona’s face is flooded with her tears because she thinks that she has hurt Hak “at that time, I was so, so… I… why… why wasn’t I able to say my feeling properly… and being so blind… he must be disappointed to me…”.

“ah?! Don’t cry, princess?!”, Kija frantically swings his hand before giving a handkerchief to her “calm down, princess?! I don’t believe that is the problem. I believe if you were spoke to him honestly about your true feelings, then…”.

Yona sobs “my true…”.

Kija nods and smiles encouragingly “I’m sure Hak will understand”.

“but… I can’t take it back, what I said before and the misunderstanding is hard to fix, how… what should I do to make him believe me, that my feeling has changed?”.

Jae Ha plays the role as big brother as always, smiling “easy, Dear… just be honest with him and don’t hide anything, kiss him like you did before and tells him the truth, that you love him now”.

Ignoring the murderous glare which he’s earned from Kija who squawking at him, Jae Ha simply whistles after he smirking smugly.

Yona’s face turns beet red, she rises from her seat and looking for Hak after her tears has stopped “thank you, guys… I’ll tell him the truth”.

.

 _“I’m avoiding her… you_ _pathetic_ _coward, stupid Thunder Beast”_ , Hak sighs and leans his head and shoulders to the rock behind him, careful to not aggravating his injuries, he scolds himself as he running his fingers on his wet hairs _“in the end… the one she_ _’s_ _loved remains Soo Won..._ _haven’t_ _you_ _known about_ _it since_ _a long time ago? So why_ _did_ _you surprised? Even if just for a while, what_ _were_ _you hoping? just because a single ‘greeting’ kiss_ _and ‘distracting’ kiss_ _from her… you shouldn’t_ _have to lower_ _your defense like before_ _on_ _the battlefield, even if_ _it’s_ _only_ _just_ _for a moment, as the princess_ _was_ _still_ _by your side_ _, even if that man_ _was_ _standing in front of you…_ _you could have endangered her life with your reckless action, you big dolt_ _”_.

When Yona finds Hak is still bathing, realizing how hot he is, she doesn’t know what’s getting into her again “Hak”.

When Hak turns his head over his shoulder, he gasps. His breath and his heartbeat as if stop at this second as he sees Yona takes her clothes off and dips herself into the river, her petite body trembles as the cold of water mixed with the breeze of Autumn in the morning.

Hak turns his head, blushing to his ears as he averting his eyes from the sight of her naked body “…what do you think you’re doing here?”.

“like you see, washing my body to re-freshen up and to calm my mind”, she enters the river, right next to his side “and I want to touch you”.

Each time Hak tries to keep the distance, Yona approaches him further with one hand reaching out to him “stop, don’t going more far. Why are you keeping the distance?”.

“stay away…”, He keeps his distance with her to maintaining his logical and common sense “because I don’t know… what will I do if I lost myself again… I might have hurt you…”.

But no avail, because Yona keeps approaching him “no problem, I don’t mind”.

Still not dare to looking to her, he mumbles “…but I mind”.

“Hak, kiss me”.

 _“Gods above, what kind of hurdle is this?”_ , Hak starts to taking a breath again, his heartbeat feels drumming loudly on his ear as he turns his head, baffling by her word “…what?”.

Yona blushes, covering her chest with her forehand “…I’m asking you to kiss me”.

Hak flinches as the injuries on his leg stinging, stop moving backwards which makes Yona is able to reach him, finally “…because why should I?”.

“because I love you…”, Yona wraps her arm around his bare shoulder, naked body touches with his bare torso “it’s alright, I want you to touch me and I’m longing to hugged by your arm… kiss me, Hak”.

“…I love you, too”, Hak takes a deep breath, wraps his arm around her waist, leans his head forward as he tucking her bangs behind her ears “Yona”.

As he brushes her lips, his hands crawling on her back. Her tangled hair is slipped in between his knuckles. He holds her torso to keep her tight on his body. She moans when his tongue slides into her mouth, teasing and battling with hers. She teases him back with holding his nape and the back of his head tightly while one of her legs traps one of his thigh, the uninjured leg one before one of her hand trailing from his nape down to his back, digging her fingers to his back, ended on his bare chest which she clenches her hand into fists. Her effort successfully gains his groan at the moment his body is tightening. The splashing of water makes their already damp hair floating above the surface of water. After a moment of their make-out which has ended as they break the kiss because of the needs of air to breathe again, Yona wraps her hand around his neck as Hak leans his forehead to hers and wraps his hand around her bare petite shoulder. Both of them take a deep breath, panting as well.

When Hak chuckles, Yona raises her eyebrow “what’s so funny?”.

The beads of water at his wet bangs fluttering, make his sapphire eyes glistening under the sunrise, his smile enough to make her heart melting and the butterfly in her stomach is fluttering. Of course, before she finds the mischievous glints on his eyes.

Hak smirks mischievously “every time you kiss me, you’re trembling like a child”.

Yona smacks his bicep “you’re so mean?!”.

“and you’re so brave, princess”, Hak chuckles, pinching the bridge of her nose before leaning his forehead to her shoulder as he sighs heavily “you know, I never expect that you’d come inside this river, naked, only to stop me from running away or avoiding you again and give me unbreakable proof that your sincere words is honesty”.

“well, women need so much bravery to confess and kiss someone she’s loved, you know? So, from now on, never ever again thinking that I’m still in love with that jerk because I love you and I only belong to one man. It’s only you…”, Yona kisses his forehead as she holding his head before she cupping his cheek, smiling brightly “I love you, Hak”.

“say that one more time”, Hak smirks as he pecks her forehead, her eyelids, her cheek, down to her neck and her collarbone which end on her lips before whispering softly “I love you, I really love you, Yona… but you don’t think that our condition is rather embarrassing?”.

Yona’s face blushes even more, leaning her forehead to his collarbone “just… please, let’s keep this as a secret…”.

Hak giggles and ruffles her hair “of course”.

.

In the halfway back to the campsite while holding each other’s hand, they meet with Jae Ha and Shina.

“hey, have a nice bath, lovebird?”, Jae Ha wraps his hand around Yona’s and Hak’s shoulder, whispering to them as the couple’s body stiffens “ah, don’t worry~ only poor Shina and me as the witnesses of the bath’s hot scene~”.

Yona covers her blushing face, squirming above the tree branch “if there’s a hole, just let me in and bury me inside?!”.

Shina promises her, persuading her to climbing down the tree from below “Yona… please, go down… it’s dangerous… I won’t tell the others, I promise…”.

Hak takes the cloth off of his Tsu Quan Dao “Droopy eyes, do you have a death wish?”.

Jae Ha leaps, answering with the tone that showing he is really enjoying this “oh no, I’m still want to stay alive~”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, done. Now excuse us, I will write my other story.  
> Criticism and reviews are welcomed.


End file.
